<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Flufftober 2020 by Vandera</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27050971">Flufftober 2020</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vandera/pseuds/Vandera'>Vandera</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Warcraft - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, Humor, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-05-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-08 22:27:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,704</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27050971</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vandera/pseuds/Vandera</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Short and sweet little fics.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tyrathan Khort/Vol'jin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>45</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Day 1: Coffee Shop AU</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tyrathan sighed as he sat down at an empty table in the coffee shop. He glanced across the room where he could see them setting up the area for speed dating. Tyrathan’s friends had decided to sign him up for this activity. They believed that he needed some help in the dating arena. As much as Tyrathan was upset with his friends for signing him up for this, he was also upset with himself for allowing them to talk him into actually participating in this activity.</p>
<p>“Is dis seat taken?” a voice asked from above Tyrathan.</p>
<p>Tyrathan glanced up at the troll that had spoken to him. “No...uh...go ahead,” stammered Tyrathan.</p>
<p>“Thanks,” said the troll as he sat down. “I normally sit in one of da booths, but dey be setting those up for dat speed dating thing.” The troll grinned at Tyrathan.</p>
<p>Tyrathan felt his heart skip a beat. The troll was tall, blue, and handsome. </p>
<p>“My name’s Vol’jin Darkspear,” the troll introduced himself.</p>
<p>“Tyrathan Khort,” said Tyrathan.</p>
<p>“Ya not here for dat speed dating are ya?” Vol’jin asked.</p>
<p>“Unfortunately, yes. My friends think I need help in finding love. They think I’m hopeless on my own. I actually think they’re right too,” explained Tyrathan as he shook his head.</p>
<p>“I don’t think ya hopeless,” said Vol’jin.</p>
<p>“You just met me,” argued Tyrathan.</p>
<p>Vol’jin shrugged. “I’m good at reading people and ya just don’t seem like da hopeless type,” said Vol’jin. “Why else would I be about to ask ya out?”</p>
<p>“Thanks for the confidence boost,” chuckled Tyrathan sarcastically.</p>
<p>“So do ya want to go out?” Vol’jin asked.</p>
<p>Tyrathan laughed, but then noticed that Vol’jin seemed to actually be waiting for an answer.</p>
<p>“Wait. Are you serious?” Tyrathan asked.</p>
<p>“I am. How does a movie sound? Dere be a theater just around a block,” offered Vol’jin.</p>
<p>Tyrathan thought about his options. He could stay here for the speed dating, which he really didn’t want to do. Or he could go to the movies with the handsome troll he had just met.</p>
<p>“Let’s go,” said Tyrathan as he stood up.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Day 2: First Meeting</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tyrathan Khort sighed as he stared up at the night sky outside the Pandaren temple grounds. During the day, inside the temple, the trial of Garrosh was going on. But tonight, away from prying eyes, Tyrathan was waiting for someone, the current Warchief of the Horde, Vol’jin. It would be the first time Tyrathan had seen Vol’jin since he had left the Shadowpan Monastery.</p>
<p>Tyrathan shifted nervously on his feet. He wondered if Vol’jin was going to show up. Vol’jin was sure to be busy with his new position. He might not be interested in continuing a friendship with someone from the enemy faction. He might not want to...</p>
<p>“Tyrathan?” </p>
<p>The familiar, warm voice pulled Tyrathan from his thoughts. Tyrathan looked over his shoulder to see Vol’jin standing there.</p>
<p>“Ya weren’t paying attention. Dat could get ya killed,” scolded Vol’jin gently.</p>
<p>“I was beginning to think that you weren’t coming,” admitted Tyrathan.</p>
<p>Vol’jin snorted as he shook his head. “Why ya doubt me, manthing?” Vol’jin asked as he closed the distance between them.</p>
<p>“I won’t do it again,” promised Tyrathan.</p>
<p>“Good,” muttered Vol’jin as he leaned down and kissed Tyrathan.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Day 3: College/University AU</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Stormwind Lions were playing the Orgrimmar Wolves.</p>
<p>Tyrathan Khort really didn’t care that much about football games. However, his girlfriend had insisted that they needed to come and support their college team, something about school spirit. Tyrathan only agreed to make her happy. It made his life easier when she was happy.</p>
<p>She had invited a friend of hers from one of her classes, Morelan Vanyst. He seemed like an okay person, and Tyrathan’s girlfriend seemed to get along with Morelan very well. The three of them sat together in the stands on Stormwind’s side. At halftime, Tyrathan went to the snack bar to get them some drinks. When he returned, he found his girlfriend and Morelan making out.</p>
<p>They were too busy sucking each other’s faces that they didn’t see Tyrathan. He turned around and left without saying a word. He sought refuge in an empty bathroom, farthest from the stands. Tyrathan locked himself in a stall and sobbed his grief out.</p>
<p>The flush of a toilet revealed to Tyrathan that he wasn’t alone. There was the sound of another stall door opening, followed by the sound of someone washing their hands. Tyrathan expected the person to leave after that, but instead they knocked on Tyrathan’s stall.</p>
<p>“Hey, ya okay?” the person asked.</p>
<p>“I’m fine,” mumbled Tyrathan. “Just found out my girlfriend is cheating on me with the guy she invited to join us for the game.”</p>
<p>“Dat be rough,” said the person. “Ya not gonna go back dere, are ya?”</p>
<p>“No. I think I’m going to leave,” said Tyrathan as he exited the stall.</p>
<p>Standing outside the stall was a troll wearing an Orgrimmar Wolves shirt. “Da game be kinda dull. What do ya say we both leave and go get something to eat?” grinned the troll.</p>
<p>“No thanks,” said Tyrathan, shaking his head.</p>
<p>“How about a drink?” the troll asked.</p>
<p>“Persistent aren’t you?” Tyrathan asked. </p>
<p>“Da name’s Vol’jin. I just want to make sure ya be okay,” explained Vol’jin.</p>
<p>“I’m Tyrathan, and I’ll be fine,” said Tyrathan.</p>
<p>“Did ya really like dis girl?” Vol’jin asked.</p>
<p>Tyrathan frowned, “I don’t know. I thought I was supposed to like her. You know something that was expected of me.”</p>
<p>“Come on. I’ll buy ya drink and ya can tell me all about it,” coaxed Vol’jin as he led the way out of the bathroom.</p>
<p>“Why not?” Tyrathan shrugged as he followed the troll. </p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Day 4: Fake Dating</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Tyrathan, I’m bored,” complained Vol’jin as he sat down on the bench next to Tyrathan.</p>
<p>“It’s not my job to entertain you,” argued Tyrathan as he glanced at one of the nearby training areas. “Go tell Taran Zhu you’re bored,” said Tyrathan as he nodded at the monk. “I’m sure he could find something for you to do.”</p>
<p>Vol’jin hummed. “Ya want to play a prank on him and da other monks?” Vol’jin asked.</p>
<p>Tyrathan glanced at Vol’jin. Was he serious? Vol’jin had a very wicked grin on his face and his eyes seemed to sparkle with mischief. Okay. Maybe he was serious.</p>
<p>“I don’t think that’s a good idea,” said Tyrathan.</p>
<p>“Ya don’t even know what it is yet,” argued Vol’jin.</p>
<p>“What is it?” Tyrathan asked reluctantly.</p>
<p>“Well, Taran Zhu wanted to observe how a troll and human would interact when forced to endure each other’s presence, right?” Vol’jin asked.</p>
<p>“Yeah,” agreed Tyrathan.</p>
<p>“So, why don’t we pretend dat his little experiment worked a little too well?” Vol’jin grinned.</p>
<p>“What do you mean by that?” Tyrathan asked.</p>
<p>“We pretend dat I be courting ya,” explained Vol’jin.</p>
<p>Tyrathan almost choked on his own spit. There was no way Vol’jin had just said that!</p>
<p>“Well?” Vol’jin asked, patiently waiting for Tyrathan’s answer.</p>
<p>This was a bad idea! His brain was screaming that at Tyrathan. </p>
<p>“Okay,” agreed Tyrathan.</p>
<p>You’re an idiot! Tyrathan’s brain yelled at him.<br/>———————————————————————————————————————————<br/>Tyrathan probably should have asked about troll courtships before agreeing to Vol’jin’s ruse. He would have known what to expect then. He would have been prepared and not jumped when Vol’jin leaned down and rubbed his tusks against Tyrathan’s cheek.</p>
<p>“Relax,” whispered Vol’jin in Tyrathan’s ear, his breath tickling Tyrathan’s neck.</p>
<p>Tyrathan caught sight of Taran Zhu calmly observing the two of them from a nearby pathway. </p>
<p>Vol’jin pulled back and gently caressed Tyrathan’s face with his hand. “Why don’t we go somewhere more private?” Vol’jin asked in a clear voice so Taran Zhu could hear.</p>
<p>Tyrathan knew that it was part of Vol’jin’s prank on Taran Zhu, but the question still made Tyrathan’s stomach flip in a somewhat pleasing way. It had less to do with the question and more to do with the seductive, suggesting way Vol’jin had asked it.</p>
<p>Vol’jin grabbed Tyrathan’s hand and led him away, out of sight of Taran Zhu.<br/>————————————————————————————————————<br/>That was how it went for the next couple of weeks. When the two of them were in sight of Taran Zhu or other monks, Vol’jin would hold Tyrathan’s hand, or rub his tusks on him, or say very suggestive phrases.</p>
<p>Tyrathan hated to admit it, but he was enjoying Vol’jin’s affections, even if they were fake. Part of Tyrathan wished that Vol’jin’s affections were real, not just him acting.</p>
<p>Vol’jin’s acting was good enough to fool Taran Zhu because he soon called them into his office.</p>
<p>“Care to explain what is going on between the two of you?” Taran Zhu asked.</p>
<p>“We be courting,” explained Vol’jin.</p>
<p>“Is this true?” Taran Zhu asked Tyrathan.</p>
<p>Tyrathan nodded.</p>
<p>“Well, I must ask that the two of you reduce your public displays of affection. I do understand that the two of you require some privacy, so I’m going to arrange for you two to share a room,” said Taran Zhu.</p>
<p>Well, this was going to be the end of Vol’jin’s prank. Taran Zhu had called his bluff.</p>
<p>“We would appreciate dat,” agreed Vol’jin.</p>
<p>Tyrathan froze. What?!</p>
<p>Taran Zhu nodded and left the room. As soon as he was gone, Tyrathan spun around to face Vol’jin.</p>
<p>“Is this still part of your prank?!” Tyrathan spat.</p>
<p>Vol’jin grinned. He then leaned down and kissed Tyrathan. “If ya snore or hog da blankets, I’m going to kick ya out of da bed,” he chuckled.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Day 5: Celebration</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tyrathan Khort watched as several goblins were setting up the fireworks for tonight’s celebration. At midnight tonight, they would be ringing in the new year. Hopefully, the goblins knew what they were doing and wouldn’t set Orgrimmar on fire. Again.</p>
<p>“Lookin’ forward to da party tonight?” Vol’jin asked as he walked up behind Tyrathan.</p>
<p>“I am,” answered Tyrathan with a smile as he looked up at his mate. “You?”</p>
<p>“Any party is better when ya be dere,” grinned Vol’jin.</p>
<p>“Charmer,” accused Tyrathan. Vol’jin could be such a smooth talker. “At least I will have you to kiss at midnight tonight.”</p>
<p>“What be special about dat?” Vol’jin asked as a confused look crossed his face.</p>
<p>“Really? You don’t know?” Tyrathan asked.</p>
<p>Vol’jin shook his head.</p>
<p>“I guess it’s just a human custom then. At midnight, one kisses their sweetheart for good luck in the new year,” explained Tyrathan.</p>
<p>“Then ya will get ya kiss. Although, I don’t need an excuse to kiss ya, nor do I need a custom to get lucky,” chuckled Vol’jin with mischief in his eyes.</p>
<p>His cheeks turning red, Tyrathan sighed and rolled his eyes.<br/>———————————————————————————————————————<br/>It was almost midnight and Orgrimmar had been partying since sunset.</p>
<p>“Ten!” yelled the crowd.</p>
<p>Tyrathan and Vol’jin had slipped away from the party to the roof of Grommash Hold. From this vantage spot, they would have a good view of the fireworks, and have some privacy away from the noisy crowd of revelers.</p>
<p>“Nine!”</p>
<p>Tyrathan leaned against Vol’jin.</p>
<p>“Eight!”</p>
<p>Sometimes, Tyrathan still could not believe that he was here, that he was with Vol’jin. Things had changed so much in the last year.</p>
<p>“Seven!”</p>
<p>Vol’jin wrapped an arm around Tyrathan, pulling his attention back to the present. “What ya be thinkin’ about?” Vol’jin purred.</p>
<p>“Six!”</p>
<p>“You,” smiled Tyrathan.</p>
<p>“Five!”</p>
<p>Vol’jin brushed his tusks against Tyrathan’s face.</p>
<p>“Four!”</p>
<p>Tyrathan grabbed one of Vol’jin’s tusks and pulled him closer so that their foreheads pressed together.</p>
<p>“Three!”</p>
<p>“Dat be fair, because I be thinkin’ of ya,” smiled Vol’jin.</p>
<p>“Two!”</p>
<p>They leaned closer so that their lips were almost touching.</p>
<p>“One!”</p>
<p>Kiss!</p>
<p>The fireworks exploded in the sky.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Day 6: The Perfect Gift</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>From their camp, Vol’jin could see the walls of Orgrimmar, and he knew, without seeing, that inside those walls, Garrosh was preparing for the attack that he had to know was coming. </p>
<p>The last time Vol’jin had left Orgrimmar, he had not imagined that the next time he returned, he would be attacking the city. Nor would he have imagined that he would be working with an uneasy truce with the Alliance in order to overthrow Garrosh. So many things had changed. Vol’jin had changed.</p>
<p>Night had fallen and Vol’jin knew he needed to get some rest before the coming battle. It was not going to be easy, and he would need every ounce of his strength and focus. As he headed back to his tent, intending to get some sleep, his mind kept busy. Strategies and battle plans formed and then reworked themselves as he walked. </p>
<p>It was good that Vol’jin’s mind stayed focused on this. He couldn’t let his mind wander. He didn’t want to let it wander. Because if his mind wandered, it would go to a place that he didn’t want it to go. A place that he longed to go back to. A quiet, peaceful place where he found that he could truly relax. But he couldn’t go back there, no matter how much he wanted to. Never again could he just lie down in the arms of that human hunter.</p>
<p>Vol’jin sighed as he reached his tent. He had tried to put Tyrathan out of his mind. Telling himself that he would never see that human again. Yet, his mind insisted on returning to thoughts of his human. No! Tyrathan was not his human. Despite the fact that Bwonsamdi had called him that, Tyrathan would never be his.</p>
<p>“Vol’jin,” called a voice from behind Vol’jin, pulling him out of his thoughts.</p>
<p>“Yes?” Vol’jin asked, thankful for the distraction, turning around to see Rokhan holding a package.</p>
<p>“Da Postmaster dropped dis off for ya,” explained Rokhan as he handed the package to Vol’jin.</p>
<p>“Thank ya, Rokhan,” said Vol’jin.</p>
<p>Rokhan nodded and walked away.</p>
<p>Carrying the package, Vol’jin entered his tent. Curiously, he inspected the package. It was addressed to him in crude Zandali. Whomever it was from was obviously not practiced in writing Zandali. No return address. It was postmarked in Pandaria.</p>
<p>Vol’jin found his heart beating a little faster as he carefully opened the package. A gasp caught in his throat when he saw what was inside. A finely crafted arrow, shaft painted red, blue feathers, and a black arrowhead. A note was wrapped around the arrow. Vol’jin opened the note and read it.</p>
<p>(Here’s an arrow to pierce his dark heart with.)</p>
<p>Vol’jin chuckled.<br/>———————————————————————————————————————————<br/>The next day, Vol’jin carried two extra things into battle. The note tucked inside his armor, next to his heart, and the arrow to put through Garrosh’s heart. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Day 7: Sharing a Bed</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tyrathan Khort was sleeping soundly when something bopped him on the head, waking him up. He opened his eyes to see a large blue arm laying across his face.</p>
<p>“Again,” he muttered as he shoved his companion’s arm off him. He then glared over at the still sleeping troll beside him. Tyrathan knew that it took time to get used to sleeping next to someone, and apparently Vol’jin was used to having a whole bed to himself. </p>
<p>It had been a week since Tyrathan had decided to cut the ties with his old life and try to start a new one. The final straw had been Vanyst ordering, with Tyrathan’s ex-wife’s begging obviously, that Tyrathan could no longer have custody of his children, or even see them anymore. With nothing else left to really live for in the Alliance anymore, Tyrathan decided to take Vol’jin up on his offer, if he still wanted Tyrathan that is. Apparently, Vol’jin had, because it wasn’t long after Tyrathan arrived in Orgrimmar before he found himself in the Warchief’s bed. That was also where Tyrathan slept every night. Although Vol’jin was doing more sleeping than Tyrathan it seemed. Tyrathan kept getting awakened by limbs landing on him every time Vol’jin moved.</p>
<p>Vol’jin muttered something in his sleep as he rolled over onto his back.</p>
<p>Tyrathan studied Vol’jin’s sleeping form in the moonlight coming in through the window.</p>
<p>Vol’jin looked relaxed in his sleep. Most of the time, he kept a guarded look on his face. However, sometimes that look would soften whenever Vol’jin looked over at Tyrathan. That always caused a warm feeling in Tyrathan’s chest, to know that look was meant just for him. Yet, he liked this look on Vol’jin’s face too, as if he didn’t have a care in the world right now.</p>
<p>Tyrathan smiled and snuggled closer to Vol’jin. Yes, sharing a bed with Vol’jin was a little difficult at times, but there was no place else Tyrathan would want to be right now. That was until Vol’jin rolled back over again and Tyrathan found himself pinned under a troll arm and leg, with Vol’jin snoring right in his ear. It was going to be a long night.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Day 8: Angst</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tyrathan Khort had finally fallen in battle. He had known for a long time that would probably be his fate. A lucky shot with a poisoned arrow had subdued him enough for a sneaky rogue to quickly finish the job. As Tyrathan lay on the ground, the sound of the battle faded away, even though the battle continued all around him. It was as if no one was even aware of him anymore.</p>
<p>A cold chill running down his spine, followed by a bony hand resting on his shoulder, explained why the other combatants were no longer aware of Tyrathan’s presence. Most likely, they were unaware of the presence of Death, too. Well, technically, the Loa of Death, Bwonsamdi.</p>
<p>“At least, I can see Vol’jin again, now,” mumbled Tyrathan.</p>
<p>Bwonsamdi frowned as his eyes darted to Tyrathan’s injury. There was something in the Loa’s expression that just seemed off. It was as if he didn’t want to be here. Strange, Bwonsamdi had been almost eager to collect Tyrathan’s soul the last time. Only, Vol’jin’s intervention had saved him from that fate, at least temporarily. Tyrathan had been ready to die then, and he was ready to die now, even if it was for a different reason.</p>
<p>“Ya be hurt too bad. I got no choice,” sighed Bwonsamdi, yet it felt like the Loa was talking more to himself than Tyrathan. He finally made eye contact with Tyrathan and the human felt cold flood into his very core. “It be time for ya to rest, hunter,” said Bwonsamdi as Tyrathan’s vision went dark.<br/>—————————————————————————————————————————<br/>“He gonna rest here,” declared Bwonsamdi as he lay the human spirit down on the soft ground.</p>
<p>This was Bwonsamdi’s realm and no one dared argue with him here. This particular part of his realm was mostly inhabited by the Darkspear. Many of them were uneasy and confused as to why their Loa had brought a human spirit here. Only one of the trolls knew who this human was and why he was here. Only one troll knew what this human had been to this troll’s son.</p>
<p>“Does he know that Vol’jin not be here?” Sen’jin asked.</p>
<p>“No,” answered Bwonsamdi.</p>
<p>“He’s gonna be expecting Vol’jin to be here when he opens his eyes,” said Sen’jin. “Vol’jin promised him that years ago.”</p>
<p>“Den maybe it will be a good enough reason for Vol’jin to finally show up!” Bwonsamdi snapped.</p>
<p>Sen’jin held his tongue, knowing not to press the issue with Bwonsamdi. Vol’jin had been dead for a year, and no one knew where his spirit was, not even Bwonsamdi.</p>
<p>The Loa left to tend to other matters. As soon as he was gone, the Darkspear started complaining and demanding answers as to why a human had been brought here. Sen’jin shook them all off and took up vigil over Tyrathan’s resting spirit. If Vol’jin wasn’t here when Tyrathan woke up, then at least he would see a friendly face.</p>
<p>Days turned into weeks, weeks turned into months, and months finally turned into a year, but Tyrathan did not wake. It was not unusual though. Sen’jin was not worried. Some spirits woke up right away after being brought to Bwonsamdi’s realm. Other could sleep for years, or decades, some even longer. It often depended on how badly they needed the rest, how rough their mortal lives had been.</p>
<p>Sometimes, Tyrathan stirred in his sleep, almost to the point where it seemed like he might wake, but he never did. Finally, he stopped stirring all together.</p>
<p>Years turned into decades, and decades turned into centuries. Many of the Darkspear had come to the conclusion that the strange human would never wake. Bwonsamdi’s realm was for trolls, not humans. Sen’jin told them all to shut up. There were troll spirits here in Bwonsamdi’s realm that had been asleep for thousands of years.<br/>——————————————————————————————————————————<br/>Centuries had passed, but the keeper in Ardenweald had continued his duty. Now, a pod was opening and a new Loa was awakening. The Loa stepped out of his pod, glanced around quickly, and then headed towards Bwonsamdi’s realm to retrieve something, well someone, that belonged to him.</p>
<p>Back in Bwonsamdi’s realm, that Loa’s mate finally opened his eyes.</p>
<p>“Vol’jin,” whispered Tyrathan.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Day 9: Snowy Day</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Wake up, Tyrathan. It be snowing,” claimed Vol’jin.</p>
<p>“That’s nice,” mumbled Tyrathan as he rolled over away from the troll who had been shaking his shoulder. Slowly, the fog of sleep began to clear and Tyrathan realized what Vol’jin had said. Snow? In Orgrimmar? No, he had to have misheard Vol’jin.</p>
<p>“What did you say?” Tyrathan asked as he sat up and rubbed his eyes.</p>
<p>“It be snowing,” grinned Vol’jin.</p>
<p>“That’s what I thought you said,” said Tyrathan. “Is the world ending again?” It wouldn’t be the first time.</p>
<p>Vol’jin laughed and shook his head. “Come on, manthing. Come see for yourself.”</p>
<p>Tyrathan sighed as he got out of the bed and followed Vol’jin to the window. It actually did feel a little cool in the room and it got colder the closer he got to the window.</p>
<p>“Whoa,” muttered Tyrathan in astonishment as he peered out the window. The entire city of Orgrimmar was covered in a dusting of snow, and it was still snowing. Tyrathan stood there for several moments just taking in the sight of snow falling in the desert. Almost like a spell had been cast over the city. With the Winter Veil decorations hanging on buildings, it looked similar to Tyrathan’s hometown this time of year. It was beautiful.<br/> <br/>A spell maybe? That thought brought Tyrathan back to reality as he turned to look at his mate, who was grinning like a cat that had just swallowed a bird.</p>
<p>“What did you do, Vol’jin?” Tyrathan asked.</p>
<p>“Do ya like it?” Vol’jin asked.</p>
<p>“I do,” answered Tyrathan as he looked back out the window. Several children had come running out of their homes and were now playing in the snow.</p>
<p>“I spoke with a few mages who said that it would be possible to weave a spell large enough to give the city its first ever snowfall for the day. Happy Winter Veil, Tyrathan,” explained Vol’jin as he hugged Tyrathan from behind and rested his chin on the top of Tyrathan’s head. “I love ya.”</p>
<p>“I love you, too,” said Tyrathan.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Day 10: Embarrassing Secret</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Vol’jin, what’s this?” Tyrathan asked as he pulled out an old, faded red, stuffed animal. It look like a raptor, but the horn had been chewed off and one of the eyes was missing. Tyrathan was cleaning out an old chest he had found in the closet.</p>
<p>Vol’jin looked up and the tips of his ears started to turn purple. “Dat be Wappy,” he mumbled as he looked down.</p>
<p>“And who is Wappy?” Tyrathan asked.</p>
<p>“He be my old toy from when I was just a cub,” explained Vol’jin.</p>
<p>“And you still have him?” Tyrathan asked.</p>
<p>“Yes,” said Vol’jin, as the purple blush spread to the rest of his face.</p>
<p>Tyrathan smiled. Vol’jin looked so cute when he blushed. “I love you,” he said as he walked over and kissed Vol’jin on the cheek. He handed Wappy over to Vol’jin.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Day 11: Finding a pet</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Vol’jin, can I open my eyes yet?” Tyrathan asked.</p>
<p>“In a minute. No peaking,” said Vol’jin as he led his mate by the hand.</p>
<p>“If I open my eyes and I’m standing in a waste pit again, I swear that you will regret it this time,” threatened Tyrathan.</p>
<p>Back when the two of them had been recuperating at the Shadowpan Monastery, Taran Zhu had gotten the bright idea of having them do trust exercises. One of them would be blindfolded and the other would give the blindfolded one directions on how to safely navigate the grounds of the monastery. Tyrathan had been the first one to be blindfolded.</p>
<p>“Vol’jin, don’t make him walk over a cliff, please,” Chen had begged.</p>
<p>Vol’jin had promised not to do that. He had no intention of killing the human, but that didn’t mean that he couldn’t have a little fun though. To Vol’jin’s surprise, the hunter followed Vol’jin’s directions exactly and Vol’jin ended up leading the human into the waste pit outside the monastery where the monks dumped their chamber pots every morning.</p>
<p>Tyrathan had not been amused, and Taran Zhu had almost looked disappointed. He then ordered Vol’jin to put on the blindfold and Tyrathan to give the directions. Vol’jin had expected some form of retaliation from the human, but Tyrathan gave specific instructions and didn’t allow Vol’jin to walk into anything or anyone. He led Vol’jin straight to the dining hall in time for supper. </p>
<p>Now, Vol’jin felt guilty about the whole thing. Tyrathan really hadn’t deserved that. “I promise I’m not going to do anything like that again,” promised Vol’jin. “Alright, ya can open ya eyes.”</p>
<p>Tyrathan opened his eyes and found himself standing in front of a raptor pen. Several young hatchlings were running around the pen.</p>
<p>“What’s going on?” Tyrathan asked.</p>
<p>“A good hunter needs a good pet. Pick one out. It’s yours,” explained Vol’jin.</p>
<p>“I thought trolls were protective of their raptors. Not wanting outsiders to get ahold of them,” said Tyrathan.</p>
<p>“Ya not be an outsider. Ya be my mate. Ya be one of us,” said Vol’jin.</p>
<p>Tyrathan smiled and turned his head away from Vol’jin, but not before Vol’jin saw the human’s eyes start to tear up.</p>
<p>“Tyrathan?” Vol’jin asked as he stepped closer to his mate. He hadn’t meant to make his mate cry. He wasn’t even sure what he had done wrong.</p>
<p>Tyrathan looked back at him. Yes, those were tears in his eyes, but he was still smiling. “I don’t know much about raptors. Help me pick out a good one?”</p>
<p>Vol’jin nodded.</p>
<p>A short time later, they made their way back to their hut, and cradled in Tyrathan’s arms was his new pet raptor.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Day 12: Clothes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Saurfang, ya sure ya don’t mind babysitting?” Vol’jin asked as he handed Dix over to the orc.</p>
<p>“Vol’jin, I have been taking care of children since you were running around the jungle in a diaper,” claimed Saurfang.</p>
<p>“He was running around da jungle, but we couldn’t keep a diaper on him for nothin’,” snorted Rokhan.</p>
<p>Tyrathan tried to keep from laughing and ended up choking on his own spit. “I’m sorry,” he chuckled as Vol’jin glared at him.</p>
<p>“It not be funny,” growled Vol’jin.</p>
<p>“Yes, it is,” laughed Tyrathan.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Day 13: Dating Advice</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sometimes things happened that made Tyrathan Khort wonder what had happened to his life. One day, he is just a simple hunter, a soldier in the Alliance army. The next thing he knows, he is the Horde’s Warchief’s mate, and the Alliance King is asking him for dating advice on trolls.</p>
<p>“Unfortunately, most casual flirting is going to go right over Zekhan’s head. With trolls, one usually has to take a more direct route,” explained Tyrathan.</p>
<p>“Is that what you had to do with Vol’jin?” Anduin asked.</p>
<p>“No, Vol’jin made the first move. He asked me if I was interested and then we...” Tyrathan’s voice trailed off. “Well, what we did after isn’t important.”</p>
<p>“Really?” Vol’jin asked as he walked up to them. “I seem to recall a lot of screaming that brought half the Shadowpan running to check to make sure dat I wasn’t killin’ ya.”</p>
<p>Tyrathan’s cheeks turned red. “Vol’jin! Please!” he hissed between his teeth.</p>
<p>“Dat was one of da things ya screamed,” chuckled Vol’jin.</p>
<p>“Light, have mercy,” mumbled Tyrathan as he buried his face in his hands.</p>
<p>“Dat was something else dat ya screamed,” grinned Vol’jin.</p>
<p>Tyrathan lifted his head and glared at the Warchief. Why? Just, why?</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>